Kid Minino
by HaganeNoYoshi
Summary: La historia de Kid Minino, un gato que sabe pelear pero nadie cree en el, y más desventuras serán descubiertas aquí.
1. La pequeña y preciosa vida de Kid Minino

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal todos? Mi nombre es Yoshi y éste es el primer fic que escribo.  
****Aquí sabremos como es la vida de un gato al que al parecer nadie quiere ni nadie confía en el.  
****Sin más preámbulos, ¡Comenzemos!:**

Kid Minino se despertó, desayunó algo ligero y se fue a entrenar.  
Él es un gato que desde temprano hasta que se hace tarde entrena todo tipo de artes marciales, él vive sólo en su hogar que se encuentra en china, no tiene muchos amigos así como no tiene muchos enemigos, de hecho el lugar donde vive no tiene mucha actividad ya que vive en una alta montaña del valle de la paz.  
De vez en cuando deja su hogar para ir al bullicioso mercado, donde roba algo de comida para sobrevivir. Hacer eso no le gustaba nada, pero era la única forma en la que podía comer algo.  
Así es su vida, algo monótona y aburrida. Tanto que a él ya le estaba hartando.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó su día como todos los demás: Despertó, desayunó y se fue a entrenar, hasta éste punto todo era normal hasta que bajó al valle de la paz y se disponía a robar algo de comida.

Fue entonces cuando se oyó una explosión ensordecedora y una bala de cañón gigante se dirigió hacia el valle.

Rápidamente, se lanzó corriendo hacia la bala y trató de empujarla con todas sus fuerzas, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo: A su lado se encontraban los 5 furiosos y Po, el guerrero dragón. Luego de que lograran tirar la bala al vacío, maestra Tigresa le dio un regaño a Kid, como ya era costumbre para ellos:

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí gato?-

-Sólo ayudaba-

-¡¿Ayuda?! Nosotros no necesitamos ayuda y menos de un gato feo que no tiene ni fuerza, ni idea de lo que es pelear-

-Pero... Pero yo...-

-Ya no lo regañes Tigresa- Interrumpió Po con ánimos de defender a Kid –No hizo nada malo, sólo vino a ayudar-

Tigresa le dio una mirada de enojo a Po, pero dejó de sermonear al pobre gato.

-Ayudas más yéndote a tu casa-

Kid estaba a punto de responder, pero algo hizo que se detuviera; cientos de graznidos se escucharon y muchos guerreros pato atacaron el valle de la paz.

-¡Yo los ayudaré!- Dijo Kid

-¡Que te vayas a tu casa! No necesitamos ayuda podemos solos con esto.-

-Pero yo puedo…-

-Mejor haz lo que te dice Kid- Le dijo Po –Te aseguro que no querrás verla realmente enojada-

Víbora, Mantis, Grulla y Mono asintieron con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus rostros, confirmando lo que Po acababa de decir.

Después de eso los alumnos del maestro Shifu se adentraron en una grandiosa batalla mientras que Kid se dirigía a su hogar resignado y triste porque nadie creía que el de veras pudiera pelear cuando en realidad su fuerza y talento para pelear eran comparables a los de los 5 furiosos, incluso al de Tigresa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue entrenar aún mas para así estar preparado cuando llegue el día en el que pueda demostrar su valía.

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Kid cuando de repente escuchó el silbido de algo que viajaba por el aire a gran velocidad. ¿Era un pato? Si, lo era y se dirigía hacia Kid.

El pato trató de estrellarse contra el para derribarlo, pero Kid logró esquivarlo a tiempo y el pato se estrelló contra el suelo.

-¿Te crees que eres muy bueno no?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Un verdadero guerrero, no como tú, gato débil-

Estas palabras hicieron que Kid se enojara.

-Mi nombre es Chen y soy el mejor de los guerreros pato, vi tu actuación allá abajo y vine a darte una lección para que no te vuelvas a inmiscuir en los asuntos de los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón.-

-¿Los 5 están bien?-

-._. De hecho ellos acaban de vencer a todos mis compañeros.-

-Wow, son geniales:D.-

-Si, pero ese no es el tema. DX-

**Continuará...**

**Hoy hemos visto como es la vida de Kid Minino: Monótona, algo aburrida y dura también, pero algo está a punto de cambiarla aunque aún no se sabe si es para bien o para mal...**

**Antes de continuar con los próximos capítulos quier avisarles que la aparición de Po y los 5 furiosos sólo serán de vez en cuando (De hecho ellos no figuraban en la idea original XD) Aunque si mis lectores piden a gritos que en la historia haya mas sobre ellos, supongo que podré darles algo más de espacio. :)**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **

**-Yoshi-**

_"Creer o no creer, depende de ti."_


	2. Kid Minino VS El Mundo

**¡Hola soy yo Yoshi y he regresado! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de Kid Minino, disculpen si está muy viajado si no les gusta pueden comentar allá abajo****↓↓↓  
Sin más que decir ¡Que comience el capítulo 2!:**

-¡Si, son geniales, pero yo soy mejor que ellos y te lo voy a demostrar gato maltrecho!- Dijo Chen con ánimos de pelea.

-:( ¡Tu no eres mejor que los 5!-

Dicho esto, Chen se lanzó sobre Kid y empezó una pelea muy interesante, Kid daba patadas a gran velocidad, mientras que Chen sólo las esquivaba con dificultad, después de que Chen recibió la sexta patada bien dada, hizo algo que dejó a Kid boquiabierto.

-¡Cuac!- Repentinamente de la boca de Chen salió una bola de fuego disparada hacia Kid.

Afortunadamente Kid la esquivó y miró a Chen con una mirada de sorpresa.

-Parece que eso te sorprendió, no por nada soy el mejor de los guerreros pato ¡Cuac!-

Kid corría de acá para allá mientras esquivaba las bolas de fuego, tenía que pensar en algo para detener a Chen, pensó que por obvias razones el agua debería detener al fuego.

-¡Shuǐ quán!-

Kid utilizó una técnica denominada "Puño de agua", ya que podía utilizar los elementos para hacer técnicas, lo cual nadie podía hacer pero a él le parecía perfectamente normal. Al impactar su puño con la bola de fuego, ésta se evaporó, pero aun así no podía hacer que Chen dejara de lanzarle bolas de fuego ni tampoco podía golpearlo. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Kid dio con la respuesta.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Honō no ken!-

Ahora Kid había utilizado la técnica "Puño de fuego", dedujo que al hacerse uno con el elemento que utilizaba su enemigo podría atravesar su ataque y golpear de lleno a Chen, y tuvo razón, en cuanto logró atravesar la bola de fuego pudo golpear a su enemigo hasta dejarlo K.O.

-¡Lo lograste!-

Kid se dio vuelta para ver de donde provenía esa voz y al ver de quien era se quedó asombrado.

-¡Pero si tu eres muy fuerte! ¿Por qué los 5 no quieren que entrenes con ellos?-

La voz era de una gatita rosa muy linda, de la cual Kid estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo.

-Emm pues no lo sé, tal vez no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. :s-

-¡Pero si tú puedes hacerte uno con los elementos!-

-¿Y que eso no lo pueden hacer los demás?-

-No sé si los 5 furiosos puedan hacerlo, pero nunca he visto a nadie más que pueda hacer eso.-

-Mmmm y ¿Quién eres?-

Aunque Kid estaba enamorado de ella, nunca le había hablado por temor a que se burlara de él por no ser tan fuerte y querer estar con los 5 furiosos.

-¡Oh! Es cierto, olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Amaya.-

"Amaya….Que nombre tan hermoso" Pensó Kid.

-Bueno Amaya, mi nombre es Kid Minino, pero puedes decirme Kid, ahora disculpa si sueno grosero pero ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Pues como te corrieron allá abajo y te fuiste muy triste decidí venir a ver si estabas bien, pero entonces vi tu pelea contra Chen y estaba tan entretenida que mejor me quedé mirando.-

-¿Entonces lo viste todo?-

-Si, y lo dicho: Peleas muy bien y eres muy fuerte.-

Estas palabras hicieron que las mejillas de Kid se ruborizaran.

-Bueno, pues gracias ¿Y tu no entrenas artes marciales?-

-No, no me agrada mucho la idea de entrenar, solo veo las peleas jaja. Bueno, me tengo que ir, seguro me están esperando en mi casa.-

-Yo te acompaño.-

-Bueno, entonces vamos porque se está haciendo un poco tarde.-

Durante el trayecto desde la casa de Kid a la de Amaya él sentía como su corazón iba latiendo cada vez más fuerte y rápido por el simple hecho de hablar y caminar junto a Amaya. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron su casa, posiblemente la más hermosa de todo el valle de la paz.

-¡Guau! ¿Esta es tu casa?-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-¡Es hermosísima! *O*-

-Bueno, gracias, la tuya también es linda.-

-Gracias jejeje.-

-Bueno Kid, me tengo que ir adiós.-

-Adiós Amaya, nos vemos luego.-

Amaya le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Te quiero mucho.-

Dicho esto, Amaya se metió a su casa y Kid se quedó con una cara de sorpresa que poco a poco se transformaba en una sonrisa con mejillas rojas, se dirigió a su casa con la misma sonrisa y cuando se iba a dormir empezó a pensar en ella.

"Me dijo que me quería mucho y me dio un beso…Tal vez yo le guste a ella…Quizá podríamos ser novios….."

Todas estas ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Kid hasta que se quedó dormido, había decidido hacer lo posible por conquistarla y ser su novio, aunque sería difícil ya que apenas la conocía.  
**Continuará...**

**Como hemos visto hoy, Kid Minino está enamorado de Amaya y quiere ser su novio ¿Kid logrará tener a Amaya entre sus brazos? ¿Habrá mas acción y batallas? ¿Los 5 furiosos aparecerán de nuevo? No dejes de leer Kid Minino y lo sabrás.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**-Yoshi-**

_"¿Van a parar? ¡Qué tontos!  
¿Que no se han dado cuenta? El reino está en ruinas y nosotros en este estado...  
¿No son las pequeñas peleas como estas, lo que lo ha causado?  
Creer en tus amigos y abrazar la creencia de perdonar el fracaso...  
Estos sentimientos han desaparecido de nuestros corazones."_


	3. Kid Minino VS El Amor

**¿Que tal como están? ¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo de Kid Minino!  
****Disfrútenlo :D**

Ése día Kid se despertó con muchos ánimos, quería demostrarle a Amaya que podía ser un novio perfecto para ella, aunque primero debía preguntarle si ella tenía novio. Salió corriendo con mucho entusiasmo hacia la casa de Amaya pero se detuvo súbitamente al recordar que tenía que entrenar.

"Será para otro día." Pensó Kid. Llegó a la casa de Amaya en menos que canta un gallo y tocó la puerta, pero nadie abrió estaba a punto de tocar una vez mas pero de repente una flecha calló muy cerca de donde estaba él, alzó la mirada y vio muchos gatos ninja que se dirigían hacia el valle de la paz rápidamente se dirigía hacia ellos hasta que alguien lo agarró por detrás.

-¿¡Amaya!?-

-¿Amaya? No amigo, soy yo.- Dijo Maestro Mono algo desconcertado.

-Oh, ¿Qué tal Maestro Mono?-

-No sé que te pasa hoy Kid, te veo algo raro, pero de todos modos creo que no deberías estar aquí, Tigresa me dijo que te sacara de aquí y si no lo haces nos matará a ambos.-

-¿Maestra Tigresa?- Preguntó Kid con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Si niño Maestra Tigresa, ahora sal de aquí antes de que se eno…..-

-¡MONO!-

-Ya es tarde…..:l-

-¡Creí haberte dicho que corrieras a ése gato de aquí!-

-No se preocupe Maestra Tigresa, yo ya me iba.- Dijo Kid con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oh, bueno, así me gusta. Ahora vete de aquí.-

-¿Está usted contenta? :D-

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!-

Kid salió corriendo como rayo al oír a Tigresa rugir de esa manera, le había dado un susto tremendo pero Kid iba sonriendo por lo que Tigresa le había dicho "-Así me gusta.-"  
Después de todo Maestra Tigresa siempre había sido su integrante favorita de los 5 furiosos pero siempre iba con un gesto malhumorado y casi no se le podía ver feliz.  
Cuando Kid llegó a un lugar seguro se detuvo a pensar.

"¿A dónde habrá ido Amaya? Ella no estaba en su casa y yo que la quiero mucho."

-¿Así que esa Amaya te gusta mucho verdad?-

-Siiii, es hermosísima y quiero que sea mi….O_O ¿¡QUIEN ERES!?-

Cuando Kid se dio la vuelta no había nadie a su lado.

"Vaya imaginación mas activa que tengo." Pensó, había estado pensando en voz alta y no sabía porque. Cuando los 5 habían derrotado a los gatos ninja Kid decidió regresar a la casa de Amaya, para su fortuna ella si se encontraba.

-¡Hola Kid!-

-¡Hola Amaya! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, ¿Y tu mi gatito lindo?-

-¿G-gatito li-lindo?- Kid sentía como a cada segundo sus mejillas se ponían rojas y su corazón iba cada vez más rápido, Kid atinó a voltear hacia otro lado para que Amaya no lo viera sonrojado.

-¡Si! ¡Tu eres mi gatito lindo!- Dicho esto Amaya se lanzó sobre Kid abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Kid no pudo evitar ponerse aún mas rojo de lo que estaba hace unos segundos.

-Jejeje, gracias. Tú también eres muy linda :s-

-¿En serio? Awww que tierno eres :3-

-Gracias jeje.- Después de esto, Kid y Amaya dieron un paseo por todo el Valle de La Paz mientras platicaban sobre muchos temas, a cada minuto que pasaban juntos, Kid sentía que él y Amaya tenían muchas cosas en común. Además, estaba cada vez más nervioso por que Amaya lo abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla.

-Bueno Kid, lo siento pero me tengo que ir a mi casa.-

-¿Pero porque? :(.-

-Porque ya es tarde tontito. :)-

-Oh, está bien, pero te acompañaré. :)-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.-

Al llegar a la casa de Amaya….

-Bueno Amaya, hasta mañana, que tengas dulces sueños.-

-Tu también sueña lindo….Te quiero mucho.- Amaya le dio otro beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez mucho más lento.

-Emm yo…..también te quiero.- Dicho esto Amaya cerró la puerta.

Kid se dirigió a su casa y cuando estuvo allí se fue directo a la cama, se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que entrenar.

"¿Y si de veras ella me quiere? Yo la amo y ella también parece amarme…Tenemos tanto en común…..Seguro que nuestro destino es estar juntos….." De nuevo Kid se quedó dormido con todas estas ideas en la cabeza y había decidido que el día siguiente le declararía su amor a Amaya, así que al día siguiente se levantó, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió a la casa de Amaya para hacerle la gran pregunta.

-No te preocupes, no tendrás que hacerle ninguna pregunta...o mejor dicho no podrás hacerle ninguna pregunta jejejejejejeje.-

**Continuará...**

**¿Que les pareció este capítulo? ¿Muy bueno o malísimo? Sea cual sea el caso pueden comentarlo **↓↓↓↓**↓ allá abajo, si quieren que ponga o quite algo en el transcurso del fic, todo se tomará en cuenta. :)**

**Parece que Amaya está enamorada de Kid, pero eso se sabrá después ¿Quien era el que le dijo esas cosas a Kid? ¿Será un nuevo enemigo? ¿Será muy poderoso? No dejen de leer Kid Minino porque parece que la cosa se pondrá buena. :D**

**Hoy contestaré un review (El primero que me dejan wiii), ésta respuesta es para vane: "_Me gusto tu fanfic sigue asi espero no lo abandones porfavor" _No te preocupes vane, no lo abandonaré, tal vez me tarde un poco en subir nuevos capítulos pero da por hecho que no lo abandonaré.**

**De paso, ahora que estamos hablando de abandonar fics quiero mandar un saludo a los escritores Elmarquez y Emma-sg ¿Que onda con sus fics? Me quedé muy picado con ambos, es que ambos son buenísimos y ya tiene mucho tiempo que no actualizan. :( Espero puedan leer éste saludo XD.**

**Como podrán ver ahora pongo frases célebres al final de cada capítulo, estas son para ponerlos a pensar y a reflexionar sobre la vida, si no se me olvida nada, eso es todo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**-Yoshi-**

_"¿Estás listo?_  
_Tú eres el tipo malo. Y cuando eres malo, sólo corres. Está bien, ¿No?"_


	4. Kid Minino y la infinita tristeza

**¡Hola! ¡Soy Yoshi! ¡Que bien, ya está listo el capítulo 4 comenzemos! **

Kid se despertó ese día y recordó que ése era el día en el que le pediría a Amaya que fuera su novia.

-¡Hoy será un gran día!-Se dijo con muchos ánimos.-Hoy Amaya será mi novia y yo le demostraré que puedo ser el chico perfecto para ella.- Kid pensaba todas estas cosas mientras se dirigía a la casa de Amaya. Al llegar a ella se quedó petrificado, lo que vio no le gustó nada: La puerta de la casa había sido derribada y al parecer con mucha fuerza, asustado entró a la casa sólo para confirmar lo que más temía:

-¡Amaya! ¡AMAYA! ¡¿Estás aquí?!-

Nadie contestó. Casi llorando, Kid subió a la planta alta y lo único que encontró fue una flecha clavada en el centro de la habitación y una nota en su punta. Kid se apresuró a leerla:

_"¿Que tal Kid? ¿Extrañas a tu amada? Que bien, porque yo la tengo. Búscame en el bosque antes del medio día, ven solo y ni se te ocurra traer a los 5 furiosos ¡Oh! Es cierto, ellos jamás te harían caso jajajaja._

_Más te vale venir o tu amor sufrirá las consecuencias._

_Zei."_

¿Zei? ¿Quien era Zei? En ése momento eso era lo que a Kid menos le importaba. Corriendo lo más rápido que podía, Kid se dirigía hacia el bosque, rezando por que nada malo le pasara a Amaya, por el camino se encontró al maestro Grulla.

-¡Hola Kid! ¿Que hay?-

-¡El bosque, Amaya, medio día, la tienen, debo correr!-

-¿El bosque? ¿De que hablas? Oye oye ¡Kid explícame! Bueno ya adiós._.-

Kid salió corriendo antes de poder explicarle algo a Grulla.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque...

-¿Qué?... ¿D-Donde estoy? ¡Hey! ¿Quién eres tu?- Amaya se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada en una jaula.

-¿Qué tal mi belleza felina? ¿Dormiste bien? Mi nombre es Zei y voy a ser tu nuevo novio.-

-Pero si ni siquiera te conozco ¿Dónde rayos estamos?-

-Estamos en nuestra casa mi amor, una casa que está en medio del bosque a la que no es muy fácil llegar, por obvias razones no es muy bonita, pero cuando gustes puedes darle tu toque femenino jejejeje. ¡Oh! A propósito, en este momento tu pretendiente viene hacia acá.-

-¿Mi pretendiente? ¿De que hablas?-

-Ése gato al que te gusta tanto abrazar y darle besos.-

-¿Kid? Él no es mi pretendiente y si lo abrazo y lo beso es sólo por que es mi amigo.-

-Mmm bueno, como digas.-

Amaya se quedó pensativa ¿Y si Kid estaba enamorado de ella? A ella no le gustaba nada la idea, no porque no quisiera a Kid sino porque no lo quería como un novio, sólo como amigo, además que Zei le parecía muy atractivo.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la casa de Zei….

-Amaya ¿Dónde estás? Zei, te juro que si le haces algo nunca en la vida te voy a perdonar.-

-¡Sácame! ¡Sácame!-

-No, calla.-

Kid logró escuchar los gritos de Amaya y se dirigió al lugar de donde se escuchaban, vio a lo lejos la casa donde ellos se encontraban y sin pensarlo dos veces entró allí, al entrar vio una imagen que no le pareció en lo absoluto: Una gatita hermosa encerrada en una jaula y un gato ninja que discutía con ella.

-¡Amaya!-

-Oh, Kid.- Dijo Amaya con cierta indiferencia.

-¡No te preocupes, te sacaré de ahí!-

-Eso sólo si logras vencerme gato debilucho.-

-¡Zei, maldito!-

Los dos gatos se lanzaron uno contra otro, Kid dio patadas tan rápido y tan fuerte como podía pero pudo notar como la falta de entrenamiento repercutía en sus técnicas, aun cuando sólo había pasado 2 días sin entrenar, aun así Kid seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas y usando tantas técnicas como podía.

-¡Honō no ken!- Zei logró esquivar el puño de fuego de Kid, cuando pensó que ya lo tenía, Kid usó una técnica que requería el uso de mucha fuerza y que sólo utilizaba para terminar con el enemigo.

-¡Ishikeri!- Kid usó la técnica "Patada de roca", aunque la patada iba con mucha fuerza y velocidad, Zei logró esquivarla con facilidad.

-Eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor.- Le dijo Zei con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en el rostro. Zei derribó a Kid y se hincó sobre él.

-Vaya, parece que no eres tan fuerte como pensaba ¿Qué se siente Kid? ¿Qué se siente el no poder proteger a quien amas? ¿No te gusta como se siente?... ¡RESPONDE!-

-¡No! ¡No me gusta!- Gritó Kid con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te gusta ¿Verdad? Pues no te preocupes, acabaré con tu sufrimiento ahora mismo.- Zei levantó su brazo para terminar con la vida de Kid.

-¡Raisō! ¡Desaparece con el rayo!-

-¡ESPERA!- Kid y Zei se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Amaya, estaba afuera de la jaula llorando.

-Por favor, ya no se hagan daño.-

-¡Amaya!- Dijo Kid asustado mientras se quitaba de encima a Zei. -¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo saliste? -Se acercó a ella y horrorizado vio como su mano estaba sangrando.

-N-no importa Kid sólo deja a Zei en paz.-

-Pero Amaya, él te encerró.-

-¡Quítate!- Zei tiró a Kid y abrazó a Amaya.- ¿Estás bien gatita?-

-Si, sólo me lastimé la mano.-

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué se abrazan?-

Amaya le dedicó una mirada de tristeza a Kid.

-Kid, n-no lo vayas a tomar a mal pero…..Yo me enamoré de Zei y no se si eso de que tu me amabas sea cierto, pero si lo es no quiero darte falsas esperanzas ni lastimarte.-

-P-pero tu me dijiste que me querías y que era tu lindo gatito.-Dijo Kid con las lágrimas a punto de salirle de los ojos.

-Yo se lo que dije, pero solo lo dije por que somos amigos, nunca quise darte falsas ilusiones, así que por favor vete, no quiero verte sufrir mas.-

Kid sintió como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en su corazón y se quedó en shock por unos segundos.

-¡LÁRGATE! ¿¡QUE NO OÍSTE?!- Grito Amaya con cierto enojo

Kid salió corriendo llorando, no por que Amaya le haya gritado de esa manera, sino porque rompió su corazón. Kid iba tan rápido y tan triste que no se dio cuenta de que se alejaba cada vez más del Valle de la Paz hasta llegar a su límite y sin aliento cayo arrodillado y con unos pocos segundos de silencio que se rompieron con un grito que resonaba en la lejanía del bosque.

-¡NO! ¿¡POR QUE!? ¿Amaya porque? –Susurro- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

-¡Honō no ken!- Lanzó ese ataque con tal fuerza que destruyó varios árboles haciendo que un sonido estruendoso llegara hasta el centro del valle.

-¿QUE DIABLOS PASA? – Preguntó Maestra Tigresa con incertidumbre.

Ella y los otros 4 furiosos se alertaron al oír tal estruendo y se pusieron en marcha para descubrir lo que lo ocasionó dirigiéndose hacia donde Kid desquitaba su enojo y tristeza.

-¡Shuǐ quán!- gritó con desesperación.

Kid seguía en un lugar en su interior que no le permitía tranquilizarse mientras los 5 furiosos llegaban al lugar en donde Kid dejaba salir toda su fuerza sin importar que ellos estuvieran ahí. Cuando llegaron donde estaba Kid, Tigresa quedo sorprendida al ver que era mas fuerte de lo que ella pensaba

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?

Por último, él realizó una técnica con la cual se terminaría toda su energía por no tenerla tan bien entrenada.

-¡Doa ga aite shibō! ¡Terminaré con todo esto! ¡Jik….!-De repente, el Maestro Mantis lo noqueó, así le permitió a los otros maestros acercarse y llevarlo al palacio de jade.

Al despertar solo se sonrojó al ver que Tigresa estaba a su lado, ella preguntó:

-¿Qué rayos te pasaba en el bosque? ¡Casi destruyes todo!-

-¿E-enserio? No recuerdo.-

-Si, en serio.- Respondieron los otros cuatro, él, solo se quedó pensando intentando recordar.

**¿Será Kid tan fuerte como los 5 furiosos piensan? ¿Como logrará superar Kid la pérdida de su amada? ¿Cual era esa última técnica que Kid estaba a punto de aplicar? ¿Donde andaba Po? No dejes de leer Kid Minino y las respuestas serán conocidas.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. ¿Que les ha parecido? Comenten** ↓↓↓↓↓** Allá abajo y digan lo que piensan. ¿O.K?**

**Hoy contestaré un review que es el único que me dejaron en el capítulo 3 jajaja: "_DarkEffect Bueno muy bonito tu fic me parecio muy bueno espero que pronto publiques el siguiente capitulo la verdad aunque se base en un personaje creado por ti es muy entretenido leer este tipo de historias XD SALUDOS" _No te preocupes DarkEffect porque aquí está el capitulo 4 y publicaré tan rápido como sea posible, gracias por leer mi fic y por dejarme un review, realmente me has motivado para continuar. :D.**

**Bien, eso ha sido todo mis queridos lectores, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, les mando saldos desde mi casa XD.**

**-Yoshi-**

_"Tu verdadero rostro...Muéstramelo..."_


	5. Kid Minino y la belleza agresiva

**¿Que tal todos queridos lectores? Aquí está el 5° capítulo de Kid Minino ¡Disfrutenlo!**

Kid Minino se había quedado un tiempo en el palacio de jade pero aunque estuviera entrenando todo el día junto a sus ídolos no podía sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza Amaya abrazando a Zei y diciendo que se había enamorado de él. Eso causaba que Kid tuviera pesadillas en las que él se suicidaba y que por el día no comiera mucho. Luego de muchos días de no comer casi nada y de despertar en medio de la noche maestro Mono se acercó a él.

-Oye Kid ¿Estás bien amigo?-

Kid lo vio con una mirada perdida. –Si maestro Mono estoy bien, no se preocupe.-

-No creo que estés bien, llevas días sin comer y siempre despiertas en medio de la noche dime, ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja?-Parecía que a Kid se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.-

-Lo siento, pero no quiero hablar de eso maestro mono.-

.Sólo dime Mono y no te preocupes si no quieres hablar no hay problema pero aquí estamos los 5 furiosos, el guerrero dragón y el maestro Shifu si quieres hablar….Bueno mejor no hables con Tigresa, es un poco dura y dudo que quiera ayudarte jajaja.-

-Jaja, si tiene razón maes-Mono.- Dijo Kid tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

-Bueno Kid es hora de entrenar, vamos.-

-¡Si!-

Como Kid se sentía triste nunca daba lo mejor de si mismo durante los entrenamientos y sólo usaba el Kung Fu, por lo que era muy fácil derrotarlo, pero había alguien que sabía que Kid no estaba dando lo mejor, cada vez que le tocaba pelear contra maestra Tigresa ella recordaba como lo había visto en el bosque, parecía otra persona. Algo que le parecía raro era que después de que Mantis lo noqueara ella pudo ver su mano mojada y muchos de los troncos que había derribado estaban suaves a causa de agua. "No hay agua por ningún lado y el río está mu lejos" pensó ella y es que desde que Kid estaba en el palacio de jade no había usado sus técnicas elementales, pero lo que más le inquietaba era lo que dijo Kid antes de que Mantis lo noqueara "-¡Doa ga aite shibō! ¡Terminaré con todo esto! ¡Jik….!-" ¿Qué significaba eso? Tenía que saberlo.

Luego de que Kid fuera derrotado una vez más por Tigresa, ella se acercó a Kid y le ayudó a pararse.

-Vaya, peleas muy bien pero estoy segura de que puedes mejorar mucho.-Luego le dijo algo al oído.-Después de cenar ven a mi habitación necesito hablar contigo en privado.-

Estas palabras hicieron que Kid se sonrrojara y que sus ánimos aumentaran.-E-está bien Maestra dijo algo nervioso.-

Luego de esto todos se acercaban a la cocina para comer un plato de la deliciosa sopa que preparaba Po.

-Hey Po no te lo hemos preguntado.-Dijo Grulla con su habitual ánimo.-¿Dónde estabas el día que trajimos a Kid?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Y-yo estaba con mi papá en el restauran.- Parecía que a Po se le ponían las mejillas rojas.

-Emm bueno, como tu digas.-

-¡En serio!-Dijo algo nervioso.

-Como sea ¿Ya casi está la sopa?-

-Está lista, salen 7 sopas, espero que esta vez te la comas toda Kid.-

-¡Si guerrero dragón!.-

-¿Guerrero dragón? Mucho respeto jajaja sólo llámame Po ¿O.K?-

-¡Entendido Po!-

Al parecer lo que Tigresa le había dicho a Kid no sólo le aumentó los ánimos, sino también el apetito. Después de comer y charlar un rato todos fueron a dormir.

-Gato.- Dijo Tigresa poniéndole una pata en el hombro.-Sígueme.-

Kid se estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo. ¿Para que quería Tigresa hablar con él? Seguro era para regañarlo y para decirle que era muy débil y que no debía estar en el palacio de jade, pero aún así era su favorita, por lo que no podía evitar sonrojarse Al llegar a su habitación, Tigresa deslizó la puerta.-Pasa.- Le dijo con una cara seria. Kid hizo caso y luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo, Tigresa volvió a deslizar la puerta cerrándola, luego invitó a Kid a sentarse en su cama y cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, Tigresa miró a Kid directo a los ojos.

-Muy bien gato, ahora quiero que me digas ¿Por qué rayos no estás peleando con todas tus fuerzas?-

Kid se puso aún más nervioso.

-¡Lo siento maestra Tigresa lo siento!- Dijo.

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué no ves que pueden oírnos?-

-Lo siento maestra Tigresa.- Dijo casi susurrando.

-Ahora responde mi pregunta.-

-N-no se a qué se refiere maestra Tigresa, la fuerza con la que peleo ahora es la misma fuerza que he tenido toda la vida.-

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes, todos te vimos en el bosque y tenías una gran fuerza, podías derribar árboles sin ningún problema ¿Dónde quedó esa fuerza? ¿Dónde?-

-No lo sé maestra Tigresa, simplemente se fue.-

-Bueno, además de eso, el día en que te trjimos al palacio de jade pude notar que los árboles que derribaste estaban suavizados por que se habían mojado mucho ¿Sabes el porqué de eso?-

-Claro, fue por mi Shuǐ quán.-

-¿Qué rayos dices?- Preguntó Tigresa con un poco de sorpresa.

-Shuǐ quán, es una técnica elemental muy simple ¿Acaso no la conoce?-

-Jamás había oído hablar de ella, además ¿Qué rayos es una técnica elemental?-

-Bueno, le mostraré ¡Shíshǒu!- La mano de Kid se volvió de piedra y Tigresa había quedado asombrada.-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Pensé que una maestra del Kung Fu tan buena como usted también podía hacerlo.-

-No te vayas a molestar Kid, pero ni yo ni nadie que haya visto puede hacer eso.-

-¿En serio? Pero Zei lo había…- Kid calló de repente al darse cuenta que había hablado de mas.

-¿Zei? ¿Quién es Zei? ¿También puede hacer lo que tú?-

-No….No quiero hablar de eso maestra.-

-Anda Kid, puedes confiar en mi, cuéntame por favor.-

Kid nunca había visto a Tigresa tan apacible y calmada, por lo que el también se calmó. Kid empezó a contar la historia de cómo Amaya había entrado a su vida y cómo después lo rechazó de una manera horrible.

-Oh, Kid nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que te pasó, debiste sufrir mucho.-

-Pues si, fue muy duro, pero no se preocupe porque soy muy fuer…-

Kid fue interrumpido por un cariñoso abrazo que le dio Tigresa.

-Todos tenemos momentos tristes en nuestra vida, pero recuerda Tu historia puede no tener un inicio feliz, pero eso no te convierte en quien eres, es el resto de tu historia.- Después de decir esto, Tigresa le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, provocando que Kid se sonrojara aún mas.-Bueno, ya es tarde y será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación.-

-¿Puedo dormir aquí? Digo, es que en mi cuarto hace frío y si nos dormimos juntos no tendré frío.-

-No, no te aproveches de que estoy siendo buena contigo.- Dijo Tigresa torciendo la boca.

-Anda porfavor.-

-No.-

-Seré su mejor amigo.-

-¡QUE NO!- Tigresa gritó tan alto que Kid salió corriendo a su habitación, afortunadamente todos los demás estaban dormidos. Después de meterse en su cama Kid se quedó pensando en la maestra Tigresa.

-"Ella es muy linda cuando está calmada…y muy tierna también…además de que es guapísima….¿Será que…..?...¿Ella me gusta?-

Ésa última pregunta era la que más repercutía en la cabeza de Kid, y pensó en maestra Tigresa hasta que se quedó dormido.

**¿Será cierto que a Kid le gusta Tigresa? ¿Habrá mas acción y batallas? ¿Por que Po parecía nervioso? ¿Por que este capítulo parece puro relleno? ¿Por que hago preguntas al final de cada capítulo? No te pierdas Kid Minino y lo sabrás.**

**Bien, aquí termina el capítulo 5, espero que les haya agradado, comenten ↓↓↓↓↓ allá abajo si les gustó o no ¿O.K?** **Ahora responderé reviews.**

**DarkEffect:"**No te preocupes que yo te seguire apoyando XD me gusto mucho este capitulo qeu triste lo de Amaya parece mentira? pero que tristeza espero el proximo con ansias Tu fiel seguidor:D y espero que kid se mejore!"

**Muchas gracias por apoyarme amigo, de veras que me animas para seguir escribiendo y no te preocupes, le haré llegar a Kid tus condolencias XD. Saludos desde mi casa. :D.**

**Sele:**":3"

**=3**

**Muy bien, eso es todo amigos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, chao. :3**

**-Yoshi-**

****"_Ustedes... ¿Se han olvidado de mí?_  
_¿Aún me ven como a un amigo?"_


End file.
